Lean On Me
by T 1 N Y . L O V 3
Summary: This story lets you into the lives of six far-from-normal teens located in Oxnard, CA. They are the most wealthy, popular, and attractive students at Pacific High School. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! EXTREME AU! Dont be surprised if everything is different...
1. Summery & Characters

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. ):**

* * *

Lean on Me

* * *

**-Summary-**

This story lets you into the lives of six far-from-normal teens located in Oxnard, CA. They are the wealthiest, most popular, and most attractive students at Pacific High School, not to mention with the worst behavior and worst reputations. They are adored, appreciated, and instill terror in the hearts of their peers. They just happen to be best friends with some extraordinary undiscovered gifts. This tale is ram-packed with drama, fights, looooove, and normal every day teenage issues. Welcome the Titans.

* * *

**-The Titans-**

**Kori Anders****:** This girl is never shy. She is extremely flirty and the nicest person you will ever meet, as long as you don't get on her bad side or she'll bitch you to tears and most likely crack you in the face. Is completely in love with her bff Richard Grayson but has no idea how to tell him. She fears she'll ruin their lifelong friendship. She was born Dec 11, 1993, which makes her 16 years of age. She has reddish brown hair with a playful blonde undertone and green, blue, red-brown eyes. She's of Mexican descent. She lives with both her parents, who are 'gazillionaires', and two siblings. She participates in school as the only junior on the varsity cheerleading team for the PHS Tritons. She plans to build a career as a model. Her eyes and jewelry flash a bright pink due to her 'powers' of light. Goes by Starfire.

**Richard Grayson****:** He's the type of person who is shy at first but outgoing when he warms up to you. He's very chill, laid back, and hates fake people. You could describe as a ride-or-die type of guy when it comes to his friends. Kori's feelings for him just happen to be mutual but he's a lot better at hiding them, being dubbed the 'playboy' of PHS for using girls. He popped into the world on Dec 9, 1993, making him 16 as well. He has black hair and amazing blue eyes. He resides with his guardian Bruce Wayne who adopted him at an early age and their butler Alfred Pennyworth. He is also of a Mexican heritage. At PHS, he is a junior and an all-star basketball player. There's no need for him to get a job since he'll end up inheriting Bruce's billions. His eyes and jewelry flash a midnight blue from his 'powers' of darkness. Goes by Robin.

**Rachel Roth****: **The timid, sarcastic one of the group. She won't admit it but she's had the biggest crush on Garfield. Terrorized her mom on Jan 20, 1994, also a 16 yr old junior. Her birthday makes her the youngest of them all. She has brown hair and brown eyes but plans to change that up a bit. Her mom and little brother are the only ones in her family. She comes from a Colombian mother and Caucasian father who isn't around. She feels at home on the swimming team at school and is the best on the team. In her free time, she writes horror novels. No need for an allowance here but it always helps. You'd think she'd have the dark 'powers' in the group but she was stuck with the water 'powers' causing her eyes and jewelry to flash a striking purple. Goes by Raven.

**Garfield Logan****: **He's the joker of the crew. Extremely loud and outgoing. Never shy. Ever. Just like Rachel, he would never admit his unstoppable love for her. Squeezed out on Jan 16, 1994, which means he's 16 and miraculously a junior like the rest of them. He has dirty blonde hair, which will change soon, and forest green eyes. He is an only child and has both parents with him. His mother is Caucasian and his father is Puerto Rican. He spends his time on the soccer field as the MVP of the PHS team. His love of comedy led to him writing the funniest novels you'll ever read. Being the nature-baby he is, he was granted earth 'powers' making his eyes glow a creepy, neon green. Goes by Beast Boy.

**Karen Beecher****:** She's loud like Garfield but a big gossiper. Not shy either but the complete opposite: too outgoing. Kind of in your face. Dating Victor and they're inseparable. She can't be without him. Took her first breath on Nov 26, 1993. Surprise she's a junior and 16 yrs old too! Wow. She has black hair and brown eyes. She stays with her parents and no brothers or sisters. She is African-American. She flies on the track and field team as their star everything. She was given air 'powers' which explains why she's high above the clouds and competing girls as an actress. Her eyes and jewelry radiate a brilliant yellow. Goes by Bumble Bee.

**Victor Stone****: **He's a jokester like Garfield but some are afraid of him since he's humongous. But its all muscle, baby. He is also a certified tech whiz. He's like a big brother to his best friends but mess with them and you get badass Victor. Extremely gentle when he wants to be. Especially with his Lady Karen. You can't tear him apart from her for a millisecond. He tumbled out on Nov 24, 1993. OMG another 16 yr old junior. What are the odds of that? He has black hair but not for long and brown eyes. He has a younger sister and both his parents. He is also African-American. His muscular build helps him on the field as quarterback on the 9 time championship-winning PHS football team. Splitting heads on the field and spitting freestyles in the studio is how he lives his life. The fire in his plays and lyrics might explain why he got fire 'powers', triggering his eyes to glimmer an eerie orange. Goes by Cyborg.

* * *

**Well, there you have 'em. Read on and enjoy. (:**

**xOxO**

**-Tiny**


	2. Wake up, gorgeous

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Not the characters, songs, or anything just the plot is mine.**

**So just read and review. **

**Don't review if you don't like it.**

**Just stop reading.**

**So here it is. (:**

**Hope you love it.**

* * *

Lean on Me

* * *

**-Kori-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

6:00 AM

Anders Estate

1344 Diamond Lane

Oxnard, CA

'Who can love you like me?

Nobody…

And who can s-'

"Hello?" Kori Anders answered groggily into her ringing, specially ordered, hot pink MyTouch 3G Slide.

"Wake up, gorgeous," she heard a smooth reply. That silky voice belonged to none other than Kori's best friend, Richard Grayson.

"Fuck you, Dick," she responded, already drifting back to sleep. She couldn't help but smile when she heard her long-time crush chuckle. She longed to sleep the day away dreaming about his icy cerulean eyes and his ebony hair. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he started talking.

"For the last time, Star, it's Rob, not Dick. Hahaha. Now get up, get ready, and get your ass to school!" He hung up before she had a chance to refuse.

She stood up decked out in her old Randy Moss Oakland Raiders jersey and boxers. After a quick shower, she stepped in front of her floor-to-ceiling wall mirror. She glanced at the taped photos of her best friends. They were nicknamed the 'Titans' by the other students at Pacific High School. Just like the old Greek myth, Kori and her friends were powerful monsters, socially, of course. The Titans consisted of Kori, Richard, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Karen Beecher, and Victor Stone. They were given this name due to their immense popularity and massive wealth. It also helped that they were all extremely gorgeous. Especially Kori, with her auburn-almost completely red-hair with a touch of blonde, naturally tanned-bordering on orange-Mexican skin, voluptuous, goddess-like body, angelic, model face, and piercing, vibrant, green eyes with specks of blue and scarlet. They also had a notorious reputation for being the "bad kids". They had been kicked out of their current school, PHS, the first day of freshman year and attended Jump City High School for the remainder of the school year. The last day of their freshman year they were forbidden to return to JCHS for a reason they wouldn't disclose. They ended up being accepted back into PHS for the rest of their high school careers. Two years following their expulsion and they're still feared, loved, and respected all at the same time. Kori liked to describe her friends and herself as "infamously famous". After enough reminiscing, she picked out some grey, acid-washed skinny jeans, a simple blue belt with a silver 'K' buckle in Old English, a plain white tube top, a deep sapphire, long vest and ivory, embellished, gladiator sandals. She finished getting dressed and immediately started putting on her make-up, straightening her hair, and fixing her diamond encrusted tongue ring. She scooped up her multi-colored, safari Betseyville tote and took one last look at herself. She bolted out her bedroom door but not before snatching her car keys, celly, and fastening her diamond and pink quartz necklace. She glided down the spiral staircase and into her kitchen. She was met by her father Myan, her mother Luan, her sister Koma, and her brother Ryan.

"Wussup lazy?" greeted her younger brother Ryan, "Are you gonna eat anything before you leave?"

"Most likely, no, since she's so nervous about her first day as a junior. Ain't that right Kor?" giggled her older sister Koma, feeling fortunate since her high school days were long gone.

"Whatevers, Koma. I'm gonna grab something at school. Your lucky, Ryan, school for you doesn't start 'til next week. Well, laters," Kori said as she gave both her parents a peck on the cheek. She patted Ryan's red hair, and glared into Koma's deep violet eyes while making her way to the garage door picking up her gym bag that lay forgotten on the floor. Pressing the tiny button on her car keys, her white Nissan Titan's doors unlocked as she hopped in. She stuffed her bag, bulky with her cheerleading uniform and pom-poms, in the backseat. Her mind raced as she jetted down Diamond Lane towards Gonzales Road where her school was located. She just couldn't wait for this year to begin. She was determined to make it the best yet. She sang along to her oldies music. All the while, her necklace, tongue ring, and eyes flashing a vivid pink…

'I think you got your foos mixed up…

You must think I'm somebody else…

I'm not the same foo you knew…

That couldn't help his self…'

* * *

**-Richard-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

6:05 AM

Wayne Manor

1421 Sapphire Drive

Oxnard, Ca

'Haha. Same ol' Kori,' thought Richard Grayson while standing up from his bed in last year's PHS basketball jersey and shorts. As he walked towards his bathroom, he gazed at the pics on his electric blue, specially ordered MyTouch 3G Slide. His phone was filled with photos of his best friend, the Titans. They all had the same phones specially ordered in their preferred colors. Mobile-to-mobile, honey.

'Damn, we were some bad lil' freshman. Haha.' Just like Kori, he was caught up reminiscing about that fateful day. Come to think of it, they had two of those days. The two funniest days of the Titans' lives.

After a speedy rinse-off, he chose to throw on a white wife beater, a plain white tee, some long socks, Levi's 501s, a plain black belt with a plain silver buckle, a black LA Dodgers cap, and his black chucks. He snagged his binder and cell phone off his nightstand as he stole a glance at himself in his 7 ft tall mirror. He took this time to examine his shiny, silver and sapphire piercing, dark, black hair and crazy, indigo eyes.

'Hair: check! Locs: check! Playboy attitude: check!' he mused.

While contemplating over his stunning looks, he grabbed his current basketball uniform from the closet, ran towards his elevator, and pressed the lobby/living room button. He skipped in and immediately started dancing to the annoying elevator music. Still rocking out to the jazz solo, he hadn't noticed he was already in the family room making a complete ass of himself in front of his 'father', Bruce Wayne, and butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce cleared his throat in hopes of Richard ceasing his strange antics. No success.

"Master Richard. Achem. Richard. DICK!" yelled Alfred, regaining his composure a second later.

"WHAT?" screamed Richard as he opened his eyes to see his guardian and attendant staring at him. "Oh. My bad, Bruce. Sorry I shouted at you Alfred," he snickered as he strolled carelessly to the dining room coming face to…bowl…with his breakfast. Alfred and Bruce casually sauntered in behind him. All three took a seat while Alfred sipped his lemon and honey tea.

"Eat up Master Grayson. You'll need your energy for the first day of junior year," beamed the butler after consuming the last drops of his tea, knowing full well he should expect a call from the principal today.

"Better not be any trouble today, Robin," Bruce declared using Richard's childhood nickname while spooning up some cereal, "or else no fun. You know that, so don't disappoint me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. No trouble. No fun. Shit, I got it. Do I have to get this lecture every day, daddy dearest? Haha." clowned Richard hoping to soothe Bruce, as he raised the last spoonful of Cap'n Crunch to his mouth.

"Dick. I'm serious. If I get one call, just one little call from school or anywhere else concerning your appalling behavior, I'll personally rip out that cute, little, expensive-ass lip ring," Bruce uttered menacingly before finishing off his Corn Pops.

"Uh. Okay," squeaked Richard, "Well, achem, I'm off to school." He high-fived Alfred as Bruce threw him the keys to his black Cadillac Escalade.

"I just got you that car so don't total it like the others," warned Bruce as Richard walked towards the front door.

"Don't worry, pops. I'll drive like Alfred; slow as a turtle," laughed Dick.

"Dear God," whispered Bruce and Alfred simultaneously.

Richard made his way to the car and slid in. He turned the engine on and bumped his Chicano Rap. Busting flows as he slithered down Sapphire drive towards his worst nightmare. The whole time his eyes and lip ring blinking a midnight blue…

'Coming from the city where no pity is shown…

Brown

Brown

Brown

Brown

Back on the spot feeling high…

Brown

Brown

Brown

Brown

Back on the spot feeling high…'

* * *

**Questions? Preferably NICE ones? (:**

**I know it was short but it was just a little background andd intro. (:**

**I'll introduce the other characters in the next chapters.**

**Anddddd explain the flashing color thing.. OOH crazy. (: hahaha.**

**R&R babesss. (:**

**xOxO**

**-Tiny**


	3. Ha, it feels nasty

**Here's the next chappie (:**

**It has Rachel and Gar so take it alllll in…**

**Enjoy it or it'll enjoy you (:**

* * *

Lean on Me

* * *

**-Rachel-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

7:00 AM

Roth Mansion

1788 Amethyst Street

Oxnard, CA

*BRRRINGGGG*

*BRRRINGGGG*

"Ugh. Stupid fucking clock. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shrieked Rachel Roth as she peeked at her alarm clock from under the sheets, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

She shot up from her mattress and bolted towards her washroom. She freshened up quickly and hurried to find something to wear.

'Great. Just fucking great. First day of my fucking junior year and I'm fucking late. Whoop-di-fucking-do,' even in her thoughts she's a little potty-mouth.

While cursing her morning over and over, she managed to choose something suitable to wear. She settled on some black skinny jeans, a black tight, wife beater, a gray oversized So*Cal hoodie, black, slip-on Vans, and her beloved gray, studded belt. She examined her outfit in her vanity mirror and instantly loathed the mousy, brown color of her hair and eyes. Fighting the urge to just chop her shoulder-length tresses off and gouge out her eyeballs, she distracted herself by clasping her diamond and amethyst necklace and securing her cheek piercings. She fondled her necklace while reflecting back on the day when her girlfriends and she had bought matching ones. She shook her head free of that thought and started applying pounds of eyeliner to her eyes. She put her hair up in a tight ponytail and checked her clock. She had managed to complete her morning process in just thirty minutes. She searched under her bed for her swimsuit/uniform. She got into a scrap with a dust bunny but prevailed and yanked her suit out from under the wood frame. She threw her plain black backpack over her shoulder, loving how light it was, hoping it wouldn't get any heavier.

'Crap. Crap. Crap. OMG. Stupid suit. I only have thirty minutes until school starts. OMG,' she thought as she darted out her bedroom door and towards her double helix staircase. 'Round and 'round she went, getting dizzier and more annoyed by the second. She stood in the double-door way of her kitchen and stared at her mother, waiting for a greeting. She didn't get one. Instead, she got a flick on the ear from her little brother Damien. In return, she gave him a 'loving' slap on the back of the head.

"Ow! Watch it, Rae," he cried. He snuggled up to his mom, who was sitting at the breakfast table sipping her black coffee.

"Rachel. Don't hit your brother," she managed to spit out without looking up from her morning newspaper.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Angela. So I'm not getting anything to eat since, um well, I'm late! No one woke me up today. Mother…" she scoffed while wandering towards the front door. She grabbed her car keys off the hook next to the door and muttered a quick goodbye. She rushed out not bothering to wait for a reply since she knew she wouldn't have gotten one anyway. Her mom had been so distant ever since her father left. She didn't know if he was still alive or not. She personally didn't give a shit. All these thoughts were running through her mind as she made her way into her gray Chevy Avalanche. She chucked her belongings under the passenger seat and took off. She blasted her rock songs and screamed along to the incomprehensible lyrics.

'Another year, another chance to get in trouble. Can't wait…' she smirked as she slowed down on her way towards school, not really caring anymore if she was late. She picked up her purple MyTouch 3G Slide and pressed number 2 on the dialer face of the touch screen. It rang twice before a drowsy voice answered. She lowered her music.

"Helloooo?" responded the tired voice.

"Gar, were you still sleeping?" Rachel inquired displeased. 'New year, Same Garfield.'

"No, Raven. I was just…" he trailed off and yawned already drifting back into his slumber.

"GET UP! IT'S 7:50! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL," she bellowed into the receiver.

"What the fuck! Damn. thanks Rae. I'll see you in a bit. Late," he replied before hanging up, finally sounding aware of the day.

'Heh heh. Damn Gar.' Her emotions flip-flopped as she thought about her wannabe sweetheart. Might come as a surprise knowing her lil' hard ass. As her feelings swayed, her necklace, eyes, and amethyst cheek barbells flickered a beautiful purple hue…

'Annie, are you okay…

You okay…

Are you okay, Annie…

You've been hit by…

You've been struck by…

A smooth Criminal…'

* * *

**-Garfield-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

7:50 AM

Logan House

1953 Emerald Way

Oxnard, CA

'Who's watching?

Tell me who's watching…

Who's watchi-?'

"Helloooo?" answered Garfield Logan into the back side of his green MyTouch 3G Slide. "Oops," he flipped it around and put his mouth to receiver, "Helloooo?" he articulated even through his heavy-eyed haze. 'Oh. It's Rachel,' he sighed dreamily, picturing her loveliness, a smile making itself known on his impish face.

"No, Raven. I was just…" he yawned as his voice grew faint. Rachel's voice screeched over the phone.

'WHAT? ITS SEVEN FIFTY? OMG!' reality at last set in about the day and time. "What the fuck! Damn. Thanks Rae. I'll see you in a bit. Late," he hurried off the phone. He scrambled around the room hunting for his Hulk bathrobe. After scrubbing at his body, making sure he was squeaky clean, he searched for something suitable and...Clean… to wear. He chose a plain black T-shirt, a dark green flannel sweater, beige, creased Ben Davis pants, long white socks, a hanging, black belt with a plain buckle, and black Stacy Adams. Throwing it on, he stared at his reflection. He eyed his blonde hair.

'Time for a change,' he thought. He had some minutes to spare, so he grabbed his hair clippers and took the attachment off. He cut off all his hair except for a three inch wide strip in the middle. He picked up his razor and shaved the almost bald areas until they were smooth.

'Ha. It feels nasty. But, fuck it, its chill.' He continued eyeing himself as he spiked up the remainder of his still damp hair. 'Much better.' After making himself pretty, he toyed with his 00 gauges. He had them custom made, coated with little emeralds to give it a rich boy spin. After securing them right, making sure they won't pop out randomly, he opened his closet doors and took his soccer uniform off its hanger. As he stuffed it in his dark green pack, he slid down his fireman pole and to the kitchen where it led to. He was six inches from crushing his mother, Marie, but luckily she jumped out of the way.

"Garfield Logan. How many times do I have to tell you: Yell before you slide!" she said, hyperventilating and clutching her chest. She caught her breath and served his father breakfast and placed a plate of French toast and eggs for him, too.

"Sorry, Mom," he ruffled her hair. He patted his dad on the shoulder as he stole the keys from his pocket. "Why can't I just keep my keys with ME and not in YOUR pocket?" he questioned.

"I told you, _mijo_, we don't trust you because you might go joyriding again," his father explained.

"I won't! Ugh, whatever. I'm off to school. I'll stop at Mickey D's on the way," he sped out the garage door, unlocked his mahogany Arden range rover, and crammed his belongings in the back seat. He slid into the buttery driver's seat and started the car. He backed out of the garage and the driveway and into the street. He sailed as he rode the half mile to McDonald's. He took the drive thru and ordered some pancakes and orange juice. He chewed hurriedly as he over went the speed limit trying to make it to school since it was already 8:06 and he only had nine minutes to get there. He turned up the volume on his radio as his favorite song came on. He sang muffled through a mouthful of food. It reminded him of Rachel, just like every song did. Actually, every THING reminded him of her. But it was just a lost cause. His heart fell as he realized he'd never have her. The emotional let down caused his eyes and gauges to shine a radiant neon green…

'Honey, why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now…

And honey why you crying, is everything okay?

I've gotta whisper cuz I can't be too long'

* * *

**Review. **

**Yeah.**

**xOxO**

**-Tiny**


	4. Quit being a pervert!

**Anotherrrrrrr chapter (:**

**review (nice reviews pleasseee)**

**haters aren't welcome.**

**well here you go. (:**

* * *

Lean on Me

* * *

**-Karen-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

6:30 AM

Beecher Penthouse

1146 Citrine Square

Oxnard, CA

*vibbbbrrrattteee*

*vibbbbrrrattteee*

*vibbbbrrrattteee*

"What the hell?" wondered Karen Beecher sluggishly as she pulled her face out of her pillow. She picked up her vibrating yellow MyTouch 3G Slide from under her mattress.

'Aww…' her I'm-tired-leave-me-alone vibe was replaced by an I-adore-you vibe. Of course it was, seeing as her boyfriend of two years, Victor Stone, had sent her a cute good morning text.

BabySparky: Hey babe (: wake up skool strts at 8 15. get readyyyy luv u (;

Me: Heyyy sweetie (: im up ill see u in a bit. love yuuu.

She placed her phone on her nightstand and rushed to her washroom for a shower. After twenty minutes, she emerged. She blow-dried her hair, making sure it was perfectly wavy and frizz-free, and applied her make-up. She donned her citrine and diamond necklace and citrine nose ring. Before getting dressed, she marveled at her necklace.

'Damn, I love those girls…' she thought while admiring the jewelry around her neck. She shook her head to avoid tearing up at how close the Titans had gotten over the years. Now that that was done she set out to look for clothes since going to school naked was not an option. Well, not an option for her, anyway. Picking out an ensemble never came as a problem to her. She always wore what pleased her not someone else. But, a girl still has to impress, you know. Especially when you're a Titan, you gotta live up to the name for heaven's sake. That being said, she chose light washed Daisy Dukes, a pair of silver caged sandals that laced up to her mid-calf, a white tank top, a white belt with a black and gray design, and a gray, loose-hanging cardigan. She gave herself a once-over and scooped up her gray Abercrombie large tote, which already had her workout clothes inside for track. She dropped her phone inside after she put the ringer on and walked towards her stairs, which led to the lower level of her penthouse.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooom!" she hollered as she stepped foot on the floor of the level one foyer. She didn't get a reply, so she tried again, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Still no reply. 'What the f-'

"Surprise!" both her parents yelled as her father, Joseph, handed her a key.

"What is this?" she examined the key and found a Honda logo on it. 'OMG. They didn't,' she thought. However, they did. They had bought her a car, a gold Honda Ridgeline. Her brown eyes burst open. She engulfed her parents in a hug as they squirmed around trying to loosen the hold of their surprisingly strong daughter. She let go as she bounced over towards the breakfast nook. She gripped the key in her right hand as she poured herself a glass of orange juice with the left. She sat down with her parents at the round, glass table. They ate their breakfast silently with an occasional excited squeak coming from Karen. When they finished, Karen decided she would repay her parents by washing the dishes since she had fifteen minutes to spare before she departed. She completed her task and said her goodbyes to her parents as she made her way to the elevator. She pressed the building's garage button so she could begin the search for her new car. She waited impatiently for two minutes as the elevator made its way down. When she arrived, the doors slowly opened and there it was, her Honda Ridgeline. She giggle-ran all the way towards the truck, dodging angry commuters in their cars on their way to work.

"This is fuckin' down! The home girls are gonna trip when they see this!" she shrieked as she climbed into her truck. A 75 year old woman stared at her awkwardly. She didn't think much of it; all she was concerned about was her vehicle. She turned on the ignition and blasted her favorite radio station, 92.3. She crooned along to the current song. The thrill of the first day of school and getting her truck was too much for her. The buzz set off her eyes, necklace, and nose ring to waver a tranquil yellow tinge…

'I've got to hustle…

I've got to do this shit right…

Gotta get that paper…

Sometimes this shit takes all night…'

* * *

**-Victor-**

Wednesday

September 1, 2010

6:00 AM

Stone Hall

1501 Ruby Circle

Oxnard, CA

*_Wussup 805! Its 6:00 in the morning and you know we are about to get the day started just right!*_

"Ugh…" Victor Stone groaned as his radio, which was permanently stuck on his favorite radio station, blasted him out of his slumber. His bed creaked as his behemoth-like frame lifted itself off it. 'Damn, September first already. Can't wait to fuck around!' he thought as he made his way to his massive, all-chrome bathroom. After a nice 30 minute steaming hot shower, he stepped out of the lavatory clad in just a towel. He picked up his orange MyTouch 3G Slide and text messaged his lady Karen.

Me: Hey babe (: wake up skool strts at 8 15. get readyyyy luv u (;

b33b33: Heyyy sweetie (: im up ill see u in a bit. love yuuu.

'Fuck, I love that girl…' His thoughts about his girlfriend clouded his mind. He was so engaged thinking about Karen that he didn't notice his little sister, Kassitee, open his bedroom door. It must have been quite a sight to see the 6 foot 3 inch, 265 lb Victor staring at his phone, standing like a dumbass in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a flimsy, orange towel around his waist. She said his name numerous times to catch his attention. No luck.

"Victor, stop staring at pictures of Karen and quit being a pervert!" she squealed. Victor whipped around so quick, he had to grip the side of the towel to avoid exposing himself indecently to his younger sibling.

"Can't a guy have some time to himself in the morning without being harassed by midgets?" he bellowed as he shoved his sister into the hallway and locked his door.

"Mom said to hurry up so your fat ass can eat before you leave for school!" Kassitee said while pounding on the door, probably hoping for re-entry.

"My fat ass will eat when its good and ready!" he thumped back. He couldn't help but grin at their little back-and-forth. 'Every year…same ol' shit…' After their harmless, sibling dispute died down, Victor sifted through his drawers, searching for something wearable. He pulled on a white beater, then a white short-sleeved short, and then a long-sleeved grey shirt. (AN: Don't act surprised. You know guys layer on so many shirts. It's not even funny.) He put on some black sweat shorts and his long white socks. (AN: Again. You should know by now all these guys will wear these socks alllll thhheee timmmmee.) He rummaged around for his black Nikes. He found them and quickly laced them up. He grabbed his duffel and stowed his football uniform, pads, and helmet inside. He snatched a stack of papers off his floor and stuffed them in his pocket. He peeked at his phone to check the time. 7:24. When he looked up from his phone, he saw a sight that just horrified him! 'My hair! Damn, that shit grew out quick. Ain't no way in motherfuking hell that I'm going to school with my hair fucked up…' he thought as he picked up the clippers Gar had bought him three birthdays ago. He took off the attachment and sheared off his beautiful, curly hair. He ran his hand over his now bald head. It was a bit stubbly, but it was good enough for school. Now that he was ready he walked out into the hall and towards the stainless steel staircase. And then he stopped, rubbed his face, and widened his eyes.

'Shit…' He dashed back into his room and felt around his bed. After about five minutes he raised his hand and sighed happily. He secured the ruby and silver ball back on the bar on his eyebrow piercing. His sneaker covered feet clunked down heavily on every step on the staircase and on the floor as he finally made it to the kitchen in his modern museum-turned-home. He sat down with his parents, Silas and Elinore, and the 'midget', Kassitee. They chatted while they ate breakfast just like any normal American family would. And then Kassitee pops off at the mouth with…

"So I heard Karen's pregnant…" she smirked.

"What?" the parents shout. Death glares were sent to Victor.

"She's kidding…she's just trying to get you guys to not notice the hickey on her collarbone," Vic stated calmly, "Sorry Midget, you can't faze the 'unfazeable'…" He quickly slipped out of his seat, away from the oncoming lectures from Silas and Elinore and 'no buts' from Kassitee. He swiped his keys from the hook along side the heavy metal museum entrance-turned-front door.

"Bye guys! Love ya Kass…haha," he swiftly lifted up the door, which probably weighed tons, like it was a flimsy piece of paper. It crashed down with a startling *BANG*. He glided down the front steps smoothly. He punched in the code numbers on the door of his silver Land Rover Range Stormer. He put his belongings on the passenger seat and started the car, which he lovingly nicknamed "HOt-bOX". (AN: HAHA! insider…) He slinked up Ruby Circle and increased the volume on his stereo as his iPOD played all the Titans' favorite song. It was 8:03 and for once in Vic's life he couldn't wait to get to school. His over joyous emotions made his eyes and eyebrow piercing twinkle a dazzling orange tint…

'We can kick it, smoke a fatty to the dome…

Nigga lay high, thugged out, smokin' all night long…

The weed can't get no better…

No better baby…'

* * *

**Real story starts next chapter.**

**Review.**

**xOxO**

**-Tiny**


End file.
